


Confession

by CaptainSaku



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaku/pseuds/CaptainSaku
Summary: It took her a few days after their first kiss to realize that she loved him. As soon as she knew, she had the need to tell him. This is how it went.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet of life I got from Dee. She's dumb, poor thing. Or clueless, I suppose. She was slow to figure out that she was actually in love with him, so she told him as soon as she got the chance, after figuring it out. This little snippet happens after that date when Jaal introduces her to his family.

“Hey, Jaal? I have something to say.” She took his hands in hers and stepped close, lips curved into a gentle smile.

“What is it, my darling? I am listening.” And that he was; she had his undivided attention. Dee melted a little with his intensity. _God_. She squeezed his hands.

“I love you.” It was easy to say. Everything with Jaal felt easy. He gave her a smile before replying.

“I know.” Woah there, Han Solo. Talk about anticlimactic.

“You know? But I hadn’t said it…” This time, it was he who squeezed her hands.

“No… but you have shown me.” _Oh_. His voice had softened to that gentle, intimate tone he reserved for her. He sounded awed, humbled and in love all at once. Her heart sang, for him.

His hand came up to cup her cheek and the rest of the world fell away. A kiss could say more than a thousand words, and she planned on having entire conversations before letting him go.


End file.
